


Rolling Roles

by stardropdream



Category: Gakuen Tokkei DUKLYON | Duklyon: Clamp School Defenders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeshi does not take kindly to Kentarou's shenanigans, even when those shenanigans are relatively normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling Roles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ July 8, 2011.

  
Takeshi notices something is up with Kentarou when Kentarou doesn’t shout after him in the morning and instead just walks briskly up the long walk to his office. Takeshi thinks nothing of it other than it was very fortunate for _him_ that he didn’t have to put up with the idiot ruining his reputation so early in the morning. So he does his secretarial work briskly, and all morning, without interruption from Kentarou insisting that he needs a lover’s kiss to motivate him or that Takeshi needs to take a break and eat something.   
  
And so Takeshi works the morning away in silence.  
  
And it is very strange.   
  
Finally, it’s Takeshi who goes to Kentarou, under the guise of having him sign some papers but, in reality, is because he’s making sure the idiot isn’t sick. Not because he’s concerned or anything, but because some of the other workers may begin to suspect if he isn’t acting his usual stupid self. And it’d be bad if productivity went down because of that. Absolutely that is the reason, Takeshi says to himself as he approaches Kentarou at his desk, who is scribbling furiously over some documents and isn’t even pausing to look up and beam stupidly happily at Takeshi.   
  
“Hey,” Takeshi says, and, finally, Kentarou looks up at him. “I have something you need to sign, so.”  
  
“Okay,” Kentarou says, takes the papers, signs them, and hands them back. Then he ducks his head and goes back to working. “Thank you.”   
  
Takeshi stands incredibly still, completely taken aback by the sudden, efficient dismissal. He stands there, dumbly.   
  
So dumbly and for so long, in fact, that Kentarou looks up, frowning. “Is there something else?”  
  
Is there something else? Takeshi’s first thought is that, no, there couldn’t possibly be. But he’s staring at him and the words are leaving his mouth before he can stop them, “What’s with you?”  
  
Kentarou blinks. “What do you mean?”  
  
“You’re all…” He can’t quite place it, and it just makes him frustrated that he’s even talking about it so, ruffling up, he turns away and stomps towards the door. “It’s nothing!”   
  
This goes on for about a week. Takeshi agonizes over Kentarou’s change in behavior but tells himself that it’s absolutely wonderful that this has happened and the company has never been more productive. The other workers have noticed, though, and he hears whispers of _a lover’s tiff._ But Takeshi knows better, and he also knows better than to combat these rumors because he’s found over the years that trying to quell rumors about himself and Kentarou only served to fan the flames.   
  
But after another cool greeting from Kentarou in the morning and the door shutting behind him, Takeshi has had enough. He stands up, so quickly he nearly knocks his chair over, and storms into Kentarou’s office. He throws the door open, slams it behind him, and goes to Kentarou’s desk.  
  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” Takeshi shouts.   
  
Kentarou stares at him with wide eyes. “Huh?”  
  
“You’ve been acting strangely all week,” Takeshi continues, face blushing a bright red because he’s beginning to realize he’s acting like a fool and he just _doesn’t care_ , “So what the hell are you doing?”  
  
Kentarou continues to stare at him, and there’s a slight wavering in his eyes that threatens he’s about to begin grinning like an idiot and if he did start grinning now, Takeshi would kill him.  
  
“Don’t you have work to do?” Kentarou asks, and his lips are twitching because he looks like he’s trying to smother some unbearable happiness.  
  
Takeshi is shaking when he grabs Kentarou by his tie and forces him upwards from his seat. And he kisses him before he can quite stop himself and Kentarou is making a soft noise of surprise in the back of his throat but definitely kissing him back enthusiastically and a bit sloppily until Takeshi remembers himself and jerks back in momentary shock.  
  
“Why,” he grits out to Kentarou, remembering his anger, “are you acting like this?”   
  
Kentarou can’t hide the grin now, and he’s grinning widely and perhaps looks like he’s going to cry from that happiness and he’s pushing forward to kiss Takeshi again and Takeshi allows this if only because it seems more like the Kentarou he’s used to, even if the kissing certainly is not something he’s used to (and only belatedly reminds himself that _he doesn’t want this_ ).   
  
“I read a marital advice column,” Kentarou begins and Takeshi already knows this conversation is doomed, “And it said that when you’re having trouble meeting someone halfway, you should try things from the other’s perspective, try being like them.”   
  
Takeshi’s eyebrow twitches. “I don’t think you have to do it for a week, Kentarou.”   
  
Kentarou is grinning and there are definitely stars in his eyes. “And Takepon’s acted more like me! Because he pursued me instead!”  
  
“I did no—”  
  
Takeshi’s protest is cut off when Kentarou goes to kiss him again. Takeshi accepts this.


End file.
